


Till Death Do Us Part

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artemis Scamander, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is bad at tagging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Multiple Personalities, Occurs during the first movie, Percy and Theseus are bros, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: There was a month during the War that haunts Newt Scamander's dreams to this day. His captivity under the Central Powers rule was highlighted with scars that never quite healed.Ever since he was freed, Newt's been on the move, running from the monster who kept him.Gellert Grindelwald was a dangerous man and no one knew that better than Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.





	Till Death Do Us Part

Not long after Newt had explained what an obscurus was to Jacob, a witch in a white jacket with an uncomfortable smile on her face came to fetch Newt. Tina moved to follow but the dark-skinned woman explained that “Director Graves just wants to talk to the Brit, honey.” 

Newt followed after the American, before he forgot, he turned back to first friend in a long time-

“I’m grateful to have met you, Jacob!”

The Muggle called something back to him, but Newt couldn’t hear it. 

The office the American led him into was something between modern and classic. It was decorated in shades of white and gray with bits of gold. It was so brightly lit that Newt felt a little uncomfortable, as if all of himself was on display. Like one of the Crown Jewels kept in the Tower of London. 

Waiting behind his desk was Graves, whom Newt had never actually met despite Graves being his brother’s closest friend. 

“You may leave.” Graves ordered, not looking away from Newt. His gaze was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was familiar, though how he could not quite place where he’d seen it before. 

Once they were alone, the office door completely shut behind the Orderly, Newt watched as Graves cast a number of warding spells and silencing spells. That was odd, wouldn’t Graves office already have these things? Or maybe the Director didn’t want others to know he technical had a person relationship to Newt through his brother so he was casting more of them?

The American director stood coming to stand behind Newt. 

“Where is my case?” 

Graves grinned at the question, though Newt only knew that because he’d wrapped his arms atop Newt’s shoulders. The other man hummed, as if pleased to be holding Newt who felt frozen in his grasp. 

“They’re fine-“ Graves murmured, breathing in Newt’s scent and pressing a kiss to Newt’s neck. One of his hands sliding under Newt’s jacket, carefully avoiding Pickett with practiced ease. 

“I’m a little hurt you didn’t recognize me, I’d always know you” Graves voice was changing, the fear in Newt’s heart increasing exponentially. “Artemis.” 

The Magizoologist audibly gulped. 

“Gellert.” 

Moving away, Gellert forced the chair Newt was stuck on to rapidly turn to face him. For the first time in two years, Newt looked upon the face of the man who he undoubtedly loved and hated in equal measure. 

“Hello, little Artemis- I have to admit, I didn’t expect to find you here.” The blonde’s mismatched eyes dug into Newt’s very soul. Ice and darkness tearing into the Magizoologist like an Imperio curse- it felt just as unforgivable.

“Clearly neither did I,” Newt bit back, already feeling the persona of Artemis coming through. Artemis was stronger than Newt, not as meek. Theseus and Newt both agreed this persona was the only reason why he was able to get through his month-long imprisonment. 

It seemed, though, unless Newt felt pure terror and anxiety, Artemis was content to stay ‘sleeping,’ as the mind healers called it. 

“And yet you’ve found your way back to me. No dragons in sight to tear you away.” Gellert’s hand grasped Newt’s chin, keeping him in place long enough for Gellert to kiss him. 

It brought back good memories and bad. The blonde’s taste was addictive, and if Newt’s hands were unshackled- the Magizoologist couldn’t say if he would have pushed Gellert away or pulled him closer. 

“If you want to keep Goldstein and the muggle safe, you’re going to help me.” Gellert murmured when he pulled away, still close enough to Artemis for him to feel Gellert’s breath. It was a smart move, Artemis had to admit. 

Gellert knew if he threatened Artemis’s creatures that he’d fight Gellert till his dying breath. But with Newt’s friends, he’d be more willing to put himself in danger to help Gellert. 

The redhead pursed his lips in evident distaste,

“I’m not killing for you.” 

Gellert straightened his back, pulling Artemis behind him by his shackles. Sitting back behind Graves’s desk, Gellert settled Artemis on his lap. The Magizoologist’s legs straddled either side of the Dark Lord’s lap. 

Unlike Newt, Artemis had no problem starring down Grindelwald, which unfortunately he adored. 

“In your case was an obscurus- what do you know about them?” 

Artemis immediately grew rigid, “you didn’t pop her containment bubble, did you?”  
Gellert rolled his eyes, his tone making it clear he was losing his patience. 

“No, my love.” 

Well, thank Merlin for that, at least. As much as Artemis didn’t want to share his knowledge on the obscurial, mostly because he feared what Gellert wanted the information for, he knew the other would get what he wanted eventually. Best not to waste time. 

“The one in my case came from a Sudanese girl. I was able to separate it from the child, but she didn’t survive.” Despite Artemis’s personality being the dominant one at the moment, Newt’s tears still formed. 

“And it can’t survive long without its host, can it, my love?” 

The Magizoologist shook his head, sniffling- falling into Gellert’s touch when he gently brushed away the tears. 

“There’s one here in New York, Artemis. Help me find it- help me save it.” 

Knowing what the Brit would ask next, he continued

“They’re being kept by radical muggles- they’re being abused. I just want to help free the obscurus- help them gain control.” 

Artemis tried to look serious, but the effect of his tears made that difficult. 

“Will you do to them what you did to me?” 

The look on Gellert’s face immediately vanished, replaced with one that usually meant Artemis was in for a long night. 

“Never, my little bride- yours is the only touch I desire.” To accentuate his claim, Gellert kissed the Magizoologist. Throwing his shackled arms over Gellert’s shoulders to pull himself closer, Artemis didn’t bother to ask himself what the hell he was doing. 

At the moment he didn’t want to think about the obscurus he was going to try and save, or how his friend’s lives were in danger. For now, he just wanted to revel in his husband’s attentive and dominating touch- for the pleasure that only Gellert ever brought on in him. 

He should be worried about where the real Percival Graves was, instead the Magizoologist was focusing on the best angle to gain friction between his and his husband’s clothed and hardened cocks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Gellert murmured in German, running his hands over Artemis’ chest. A bit of magic causing their clothes to fall harmlessly to the floor.  
For a moment, Artemis worried about Pickett, but the creature was smart. He knew not to make a fuss when Gellert was around. 

“Please,” Artemis moaned, moving his hips in attempt to gain some level of satisfaction. 

“Ride me,” The German ordered, clearly taking some kind of pleasure in the fact that Artemis’s hands were still bound. With a whimper of pain from the lack of preparation- Artemis settled himself over his husband. The slide of Gellert’s entrance inside him was a mixture of beautiful pain and frightening pleasure. 

Suddenly thankful for the silencing charms Gellert had set before they began, Artemis allowed himself to moan at the sensations. Rolling his hips as he threw his head back, the feeling of completion not far off. 

Not once in the intervening years from when they had last seen each other had Artemis slept with anyone. No one in the world could compare to what he felt now. 

Without Gellert, Artemis felt empty and alone both physically and emotionally. 

Seemingly not pleased with his bride’s efforts, Gellert forced Artemis off- pushing him against Graves’ desk and began to thrust into him with abandon. 

The quick tempo had Artemis’ toes curling in delight- whimpers and moans encouraging Gellert to continue. Artemis’ long legs were crossed behind Gellert’s back, his shackled hands running through Gellert’s hands. Pulling it as he grew closer to his end. 

“Gellert- I- I can’t.” 

The blonde bent over to bit into Artemis’ shoulder, marking him again as only Gellert’s to touch. 

“With me, my darling.” 

In the result of their shared climax, Artemis’s hold on consciousness became more and more tenuous. 

Gellert hummed in delight, pulling out despite Artemis’ cries otherwise. 

“Not yet, love.” Cleaning off both of them- he transfigured the small couch in the office into a bed, Gellert settled his wife down on the bed. 

“Lay down with me,” the redhead ordered, his hands refusing to let Gellert go. 

“Not yet,” the elder wizard repeated- brushing a final kiss on Artemis’ forehead before the brit fell asleep. Spreading a blanket over his wife’s naked body, Gellert again transformed himself back into the body of Percival Graves. 

A wave of his hand ignited the fire in the fireplace a few feet away from where Artemis slept- ensuring his wife wouldn’t catch a cold. 

Calling over Graves’ weaker wand, the Dark Lord left his office. 

Locking it behind him with a number of spells- including one that would keep his tenacious wife inside- Gellert couldn’t help but grin. 

Today was turning out to be much better then he initially anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THIS
> 
> Okay- incase this wasn't clear- during the first world war, Newt was captured by the Central Powers(or the magical version of them) and is gifted to Grindelwald. Grindelwald had been fighting him and was super impressed that Newt could fly on dragons without being killed. 
> 
> To endure being captive by the enemy, Newt developed a second personality called Artemis. At some point during the month, Newt/Artemis married Grindelwald. There was some Stockholm Syndrome and Lima Syndrome involved.
> 
> Other than that, everything is more or less the same as in canon? As far as I know? ((Also, Silverynight I totally blame you for this and I love it lol)).


End file.
